The invention is directed to silyl substituted cyclopentadienes, their production and rubber and synthetic resin mixtures containing them.
Cyclopentadienyltrialkoxy silanes and cyclopentadienylalkyltrialkylsilanes are known already. The alkoxysilanes are frequently used for the production of surface coatings through hydrolysis. According to German Pat. No. 1097988 cyclopentadienyltrialkoxysilanes are obtained by reaction of the corresponding halogen compounds with an alcohol.
The starting compounds are produced previously from trichlorosilane and cyclopentadiene with a yield of less than 50% (U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,057).
It is also known to obtain cyclopentadienyltrialkoxysilanes in a direct reaction from cyclopentadiene and trialkoxysilylchlorides (U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,901).
However, after two distillations there is only obtained a moderately pure product.
In the Zh.Obshch. Khim. 1974, 44(10) (Chem. Abst. Vol. 82, item 57806q (1975) there is described a two step process for the production of 3-(triethylsilyl)propylcyclopentadiene by hydrosilylation of allyl cyclopentadiene with ethyldichlorosilane and subsequent reaction of the intermediate product in a Grignard process with ethyl bromide.
The compound obtained according to this process through the chain of methylene groups permits a greater independence from the silicon atom of reactions occurring on the cyclopentadiene ring, at the same time, however, there are no longer present hydrolyzable groups on the silicon atom.